Thumper (weapon)
The Thumper is a single-shot grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Thumper is mostly used by players who would rather have a different attachment on their Assault Rifle than the Grenade Launcher without using Bling, or those that wish to rush with a submachine gun and would also benefit from the use of a launcher. Unlike the barrel-mounted grenade launchers, the Thumper has iron sights the player can aim down. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7. Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the shell is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately more difficult, as the player must compensate their aim whilst moving. As with the other grenade launchers, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, but will still inflict enough blunt force trauma to kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health, unless the enemy has the death streak Painkiller active. Although Scavenger and Danger Close are both extremely effective with the Thumper, some people consider Sleight of Hand Pro if they are using it with a "Run and Gun" class, as it cannot be Reload Canceled, and also it requires the sight to be aimed before firing. File:M79 6.png|The Thumper Thumperr.JPG|Reloading the Thumper Tactics *When attacking a bomb site in Demolition, a quick shot at the area around the bomb from the Thumper can take out an enemy or two around the bomb. *The Thumper's grenade shells can bounce off surfaces and can hit an enemy, thus killing them. Using this tactic if an enemy is too close for an explosive impact is useful. *It is wise to take the Thumper on a general assault class featuring a highly versatile Primary Weapon like a SCAR-H or an ACR when Secondary Weapons are often less useful due to the multi-functionality of some of the Assault Rifles. By taking an independent grenade launcher instead of an underslung one, the player can take another attachment instead, like FMJ or Silencer, to better increase the functionality and versatility of the class. Although there is a high tendency to 'mortar', much to the anger of the opposing team (and sometimes the player's own), it is much wiser and tactically sound to be conservative with how the player uses his two grenades, unless Scavenger is taken. Simply mortaring or blasting a perfectly visible target with a Thumper is a waste of ammo, where the target could easily have been taken out with the player's Primary Weapon. For maximum effectiveness, use it against concealed enemies in rooms or confined areas to make the most of the splash damage and the possibility of taking out multiple opponents. *When playing maps like Favela, fire onto roofs where people may be hiding and "smoke 'em out". If it doesn't kill them it will distract them or hurt them and the player may get an assist. *Another tactic is to use an LMG and make it a heavy/support class to cover all the players team in Domination or the players flag in Capture the Flag. *Some players use the Thumper and an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment to gain large amounts of kills. Danger Close makes this set up especially powerful, though the player should expect to be called a "Noob Tuber" by opponents. *In Special Ops and Museum, this weapon can be used to kill Juggernauts quickly with a well-placed headshot. *The Thumper is a good choice for 3rd person game modes, being extremely accurate. *In Hardcore mode, it is recommended to put Danger Close in an LMG, assault rifle, or sniper class when planning to use the Thumper as most weapons in those classes will kill in a few shots. * It is possible to achieve a headshot fired from this weapon or the Grenade launcher for Assault Rifles. * Though the thumper can't be suppresed, It is good for "baiting" enemies with this weapon. Basically, you shoot the thumper into the air and run to a concealed area and wait for anyone to come. This is useful in S&D as most players want kills for XP. Trivia *Hidden in the games codes is the ability to have Akimbo on the Thumper. Since it was never finished, the reloading animation is coded the same as that on the normal Thumper. *You can hip-fire the Thumper in Campaign and Special Ops, but you can't in multiplayer. *Spawn tubing is quite popular, especially with Danger Close, in hardcore modes, by users committed enough to memorize them. Many players consider this method cheap in modes like Search and Destroy, where lives are very valuable due to no respawning. *Even though the grenade launcher uses 40mm ammunition, it cannot pick up other grenades from under-barrel-mounted grenade launchers. *The Thumper can be used to shoot down enemy aircraft, but the natural curve of the grenade makes it quite difficult when not on a high vantage point. *When seen in third person, the leaf sights are flipped down. *In Single Player and Spec Ops the Thumper can kill a Juggernaut in one shot with a perfect arch to the Juggernaut's head. Video thumb|300px|right|A video showing the akimbo thumpers originally intended for multiplayer A Thumper Montage Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Multiplayer